


Make up and Makeout

by turnupfortrash



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Characters, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Mending Relationships, Multi, Sara is a bro, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara has plans to help the boys put aside their differences and mend their relationship.<br/>Set after 1x10 Progeny, after Len and Mick have had their reunion/fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make up and Makeout

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written porn in awhile. It's been a year-ish? (I don't count certain fics because they were written to be terrible which means I wasn't actually trying, but whatever)  
> I hope this is okay, for me the important thing is kind of the relationship dynamic of this three. They're my brot3, and coldwave is my otp. So that is definitely reflected in this, and Sara's attitude towards the situation.  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Mucho thanks to asiriusslytherin for the speedy quick beta!  
> check me out at my DC fanblog [bimickrory](http://www.bimickrory.tumblr.com)

Leonard knew Sara was planning something, just like he knew when she was planning to get him and Mick to have their little _heart to heart_ . The bruises on his face showed exactly how well that conversation went. Yet still, he played along. Pretended like he didn’t notice her scheming. How she conveniently convinced the rest of the team to go out on a recon mission the next day, claiming that the three of them could stay behind and _‘hold down the fort’_.

That night, Sara showed up at his room. She didn’t knock, just walked in like she owned the place.

“By all means, do come in.” Leonard sneered.

Sara climbed onto his bed, perching herself next to him.

“Are you still sulking? I thought you and your _partner_ worked things out.”

Leonard snorted, “Well, he no longer wants me dead. I suppose you could call that progress.”

Sara smirked at him. “You know, I always thought you guys could put that tension to better use.”

That caught his attention. He turned a curious eye towards her.

“I hope you’re not referring to what I think you’re referring to.”

“What, that you want to fuck tall, dark, and broody? Never!” Sara said sarcastically.

Leonard glared at her.

“Unless you actually do, because then I may have an idea to help you.”

“What makes you think I want your help?”

Sara gave him a pointed look.

“Fine, what makes you think I _need_ your help?”

“You need my help because the two of you just need to get your heads out of your asses, and work your shit out.” Sara glared at him, “You’re bringing the mood on the ship down.”

Leonard paused, considering his options, before eventually giving in.

“Fine, what’s the plan then _partner_?”

***

The rest of their supposed crew had left the ship, Gideon was ominously quiet, as Sara led Leonard towards Mick’s room with a bag in her hand. She knocked twice before casually sauntering into Mick’s room without waiting for a response.

“Hey, Mick! Brought you a present,” Sara said with a grin.

“Whatever you got, I’m not buying.”

“Oh, I think you might be interested in this.” Sara pulled a large bottle of whiskey and three glasses from her bag.

Up until this point, Leonard was just hovering near the door but he moved forward when Sara moved to hand him a glass. He didn’t exactly know where to sit but she decided for him, pulling him down onto the bed. The three of them, sitting awkwardly on the bed. A few drinks later they were sprawled a bit more comfortably, Mick against the wall and Sara in between them. They were closer than Leonard was typically comfortable with but he had a pleasant buzz going , his limbs feeling warm and heavy from the whiskey.  

“Feels nice to just...relax” Sara said as she pulled her jacket off.

Mick’s eyes followed the movement, taking in the loose tank top she wore underneath it. Narrowing his eyes, Leonard couldn’t help but wonder exactly what her plan was for this evening. Not that he was relying on it, he had learned early on not to rely much on others.

“Feels nice to have a drink. The time masters weren’t big on the whole liquor thing at the Vanishing Point.” Mick snorted, downing the last of the drink in his glass.

“Bet they didn’t let you have much of anything.”

Leonard watched, the scene playing out in front of him almost as if in slow motion, as Sara leaned forward and kissed Mick. He watched as their lips pressed together, tongues tasting each other. Leonard watched as Mick’s hands reached up to grab at her arm. It was too much.

Distantly, Leonard could hear his glass hit the floor as he stumbled off the bed. He managed to make it out of the room and halfway to his own before Sara caught up to him.

“Leonard…” Sara started to say more but Leonard cut her off.

“You know, you sang a pretty song saying you were going to help me, but really you wanted him for yourself.” Leonard’s eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. “Awfully cold-blooded of you.”

“Look, it’s not what you think. I don’t want him that way.” Sara paused, as if considering her words. “Well some of the ways you’re thinking but not all of them. I thought it might be better for you two to have a... _neutral_ party involved while you make up.”

 _Make up_ ? It seemed to Leonard like Sara was more interested in _making out_. Still, the idea had merit. Him and Mick had never been good with words, always talked better with their fists. The leap to this wasn’t a far one. When Sara offered her hand, Leonard took it, letting her lead him back to Mick’s room.

At the door Leonard hesitated, but the look on Mick’s face made him move forward. It wasn’t anything immediately obvious, only years of learning his tells let Leonard notice the slight hopeful look. That look was what brought him forward and what made him crawl back onto the bed with Sara, his hands mere inches from touching Mick.

Sara swung her legs over Mick, perching herself in his lap before leaning in to continue their kiss. Before Leonard could feel awkward, she grabbed his hand and put it on her waist. Right on top of Mick’s hand. He almost pulled it back out of shock, but Mick managed to get ahold of his hand first, squeezing and pulling him towards the pair. It had been awhile since he’d been this close to a woman, awhile since he’d been this close to anyone in general, but women especially. Not that he had anything in particular against broads, men just tended to be more convenient in his line of work. His hand slipped from Mick’s as he skimmed up her side, cupping her breasts, the backs of his hands brushing against Mick’s chest in the process. Leonard did it again, this time on purpose, one hand on Sara and the other reaching out to squeeze at Mick. Caressing and squeezing at both of their nipples, Leonard was rewarded with a shudder from the both of them.

Mick’s hand moved to Leonard’s waist, pulling him flush against Sara and pulling her down farther into his lap. Sara ground down, moving sinuously in Mick’s lap, no doubt against his hard cock. Leonard hooked his chin over Sara’s shoulder, wanting to see, but he didn’t expect Mick to raise his head from Sara’s lips. Leonard held his breath, afraid to even move, Mick’s face closer than it had ever been. His hand came up and carefully touched Leonard’s face, tracing the bruises his own hands had left.

Their lips touched, and Leonard felt light headed. Oh, right, breathing. Leonard moved back to gasp, taking in air. He can distantly hear Sara chuckle between them, but he ignores it for the sake of leaning back in to kiss Mick again. Their lips locked together and it’s like the world around him quiets, seems to disappear. Leonard feels Sara squeeze from between them, moving to kneel beside them. He immediately moves forward, climbing in Mick’s lap to get as close as he can.

Leonard can feel Sara’s hands behind him, lifting his shirt from his body. He obliges, putting his arms up and pulling back long enough for her to pull it off. With him in the middle, the situation changed drastically. Sara is a much more daring participant, her hands immediately rubbing across his chest before reaching down to unbutton his jeans.

Leonard helped, pushing his pants and boxers down as far as he could without leaving Mick’s lap. Mick pushed his own pants down, squirming and moving while keeping a firm grip on Leonard. Their heavy pants sounded loud in the quiet room, all of them in a rush it seems to get to the next part. The minute this started, Leonard knew there was no slowing down or going back. He felt a kiss and a bite against the back of his shoulder before something cool and wet trailed against him, rubbing and pressing gently at his hole.

Sara’s finger slid into him, the firm pressure different but not entirely uncomfortable. It had been awhile, but Leonard was determined to push through it. Of course it helped when Mick’s hand reached down to fist his cock, pressing it against his own. Mick always did run hot, the warmth from his hands caused a little shiver to run through Leonard’s body. It’s hard, deciding whether to push back against Sara’s now two fingers or to thrust forward into Mick’s fist. Leonard moved his hand down to join Mick’s, and Mick let him take over. Leonard couldn’t help but grunt in displeasure but was more than content when Mick’s thick fingers moved back to join Sara’s. It was too much and not enough all at the same time.

“Alright already,” Leonard said with a huff. “If you were waiting for me to get all hot and bothered then mission accomplished. Let’s just get on with it already.”

Sara moved to grab the rest of the supplies from Mick’s night stand, and Leonard had a brief moment of jealousy, wondering how she knew where to find it, but it passed quickly. He could feel Sara and Mick’s hands beneath him getting it all sorted out, he probably should be helping, but mostly he just felt like whining until they got on with it. Not that he would ever do that out loud, he had an image to maintain of course.

A quick tap at his hip brought him out of his thoughts, pushing him to lift his body up so that he can finally sink down on Mick’s thick cock. Leonard might have let out a little whimper, but he didn’t feel too bad considering the sound that came out of Mick’s mouth. Leonard just sat there for a moment, impaled, trying to catch his breath.

“Come on Len, fucking move already.” Mick grunted, frustrated even as he stayed perfectly still waiting for Leonard to be ready.

“Or what? We know you’re all talk, Mick.” Leonard said with a grin, grinding his hips down.

Mick snorted at that, he looked ready to make some kind of come back, but Leonard was ready to distract him. Carefully lifting his hips up before slamming them back down. They moved together in unison, their bodies working together like they hadn’t been able to do since they had gotten on this damn ship. Bracing his hands on Mick’s chest, Leonard was able to get a decent rhythm going, fast enough to get them off but slow enough to make it last. Who knows when this would happen again, even with Sara involved Leonard wasn’t holding out hope that this would become a regular thing. However, he’d take what he could get. That may make him seem a bit desperate, but after years of pining, years of waiting, it felt good to be with him. To be together with Mick, his friend, his partner.

“Come on, touch yourself.” Mick’s voice was rough, quieter than normal. “I’m close.”

Leonard managed to move one hand down and roughly grip himself, balancing the other on Mick’s shoulder. He bit his lip, trying to hold in the sounds this was driving out of him. Mick’s hands at his waist started pulling him down, forcing Leonard to pick up speed. He had wanted to make this last, but they both seemed to be at their tipping points. Leonard shuddered, watching as he spilled over onto Mick’s stomach and shirt. He collapsed forward, leaning onto Mick’s shoulder. Mick’s resounding groan echoed in the room as he picked up the pace, thrusting roughly into him. Leonard felt this wave of laziness flow over him after coming, just letting Mick have his way with him. He kissed and nipped at the skin in front of him, the hickey he sucked onto Mick’s neck seemed to be what finally pushed him over the edge. Mick came with a groan, one hand at his hip and the other clutching Leonard to his neck.

They both sat there, quietly panting, not moving much. Leonard felt like he should say something, but was almost too afraid to ruin the moment. Plus, Sara was sure to say something, make sure that they don’t go back to their typical method of dealing.

“Wait a second, where did Sara go?” Leonard asked, looking around, finally noticing that Sara was nowhere to be found.

“Ms. Lance left shortly after you and Mr. Rory joined in coitus” Gideon chimed in, the noise startling Leonard and Mick.

“Is that thing always on?” Mick asked with a glare at the ceiling.

“Unfortunately”

Mick snorted, “At least mine knew when to shut up.”

They both paused, the lull in the conversation making Leonard feel awkward about how intimate their position was.

“Are we…” Leonard paused, uncertain how exactly to ask.

“Yeah.” Mick’s voice was rough as he tugged Leonard down, pulling the blankets over them as they lay together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Does everyone else love Gideon a lot right now? Because I do, sassy AIs are sassy!  
> ALSO, a little birdie was whispering in my ear while I wrote this and mentioned that maybe Sara tries out her version of relationship therapy on some of the other couples on the ship.  
> If that's something anyone is interested send me a message on my tumblr or something!


End file.
